What has been seen
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Near has a secret Gevanni finds out one early morning. One-shot.


It was past three in the morning. Three sixteen to be exact. Name after name, page after page, Gevanni had been doing virtually nothing but writing down names and drinking coffee for god knows how many hours. Everyone else had gone to bed and the SPK building was quiet, the only noise he could hear being the faint sound of the pen scratching against the paper of the false note. Diligently working, the man's utmost concentration was suddenly broken when he realized the pen was running out ink and leaving only faint gray marks instead of bold black ones. He knew they must have more identical pens somewhere, but now was not the time to searching around aimlessly for them, not when time was running out and they're lives were at stake.

Standing up and briefly stretching he went to go look for Near to ask him about the pens. He knew that the albino teen was probably in his room since everyone was resting for a few hours before getting up to work again just like every day and night before.

What faintly struck Gevanni as funny though, was that he had never actually _been_ in Near's room. He assumed it was probably just plain white and filled with toys and other paraphernalia. Wondering what his boss's bedroom looked like wasn't really something he thought about so he didn't expect anything unusual as he quickly made his way down the hall.

When the black haired man reached the door that led to Near's bedroom he knocked loudly, hoping the young detective would wake up. He waited a moment before knocking again. No answer.

Deciding that he didn't have time to wait around if he wanted to finish all the names before they had to meet Kira, he would just have to wake Near up himself, despite how awkward that would be. Then again Near probably wouldn't think of it as as uncomfortable as he did, considering the fact that he found it perfectly acceptable to wear his baggy pajamas to work and strew his toys all over the place.

He slowly turned the knob and was glad to find the door unlocked.

"Uh, Near, sorry but-"

Gevanni's sentence ended abruptly as he opened the door completely. He blinked his light blue eyes a couple times to make sure fatigue wasn't causing him to imagine things.

Nope. The shocking scene before him was completely real. He was totally unprepared for what Near's bedroom was really like.

There were toys of coarse, robots of all shapes and sizes, dice buildings, and rubber duckies, but why was there a pastel pink rug with a pattern of white kittens on the floor?

The baby blue walls, sippy cups on the table, and several large stuffed animals on the floor made it look like a child's nursery. At the back of the room against the wall was a pastel yellow crib with a baby mobile playing a soft lullaby. The crib was filled with a few childish looking blankets, pillows, and smaller stuffed animals, including a bunny, a cat, a snowy owl, and most disturbingly, a handmade plushie that appeared to be of a certain gun-toting blonde. The most striking thing inside the toddler sized bed was the living, breathing lump tucked under the covers with only his head poking out. The white haired boy was curled up in the fetal position so he could fit all five feet of himself into the baby bed.

"Near...?" Gevanni whispered as his light eyes widened.

He instinctively took a step backwards to exit the pastel colored, juvenile themed bedroom, but tripped over one of the rubber duckies who made a quiet squeaking noise. A second later the man fell backward into one of Near's elaborate dice towers, making a loud crash which instantly caused the albino to wake up.

He suddenly sat up in his crib, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. The blankets he had swaddled himself in fell to the mattress, revealing his garments which consisted of his usual pajama top, a fluffy white diaper, and pale blue, bunny print socks.

Near stared at his subordinate on the floor, who was looking back at him with an equally surprised expression.

Finally, the younger spoke, clenching his hands on the bars of his crib.

"What are you doing here?"

Gevanni was barely able to stutter out a response as he tried to say he was just wondering where Near had put the pens that he was using to imitate Mikami's handwriting.

"Th-there in the top draw of the green cabinet..." Near answered, sheepishly wrappings a furry looking blanket around himself.

Gevanni quickly picked himself up off the floor and practically slammed the door as he exited, asking himself what the hell he had just seen, and wondering how he could ever look at one of Near's toys again.

A/N

Sorry if you found this at all disturbing, Near having an infantilism fetish is really just a random crack idea I came up with XD, although it does make a tiny bit of sense IMO.


End file.
